fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Riott
Appearance Hikaru is a very small demon with a rabbit-like appearance. Most of his fur is a light green color that looks more like a light blue color from a distance. The only spot that isn't green is the tip of his ears and more than half of his face, which is white. For clothing he wears a ring around his waist like a belt. It is unknown if this ring is used for Ring Magic, but mages have reported to have sensed a little bit of magic power inside the ring. Personality When Hikaru was first created he was shown to be very clumsy and impatient, often breathing very hot flames at anyone who irritated him. However, shortly before his creator's death, he became less clumsy. The current Hikaru has a very lovable, charismatic, and witty personality, which is shown by how quickly he was able to befriend Lilith. Relationships Due to Hikaru's incredible charisma and lovable persona, he has gained a lot of friendships during his travels. However, his most important relationship is the one he has with Lilith. Lilith Demonblood In the beginning when he was with his creator Hikaru and Lilith didn't pay much attention to each other. They acknowledge each other, but that was as far as it got. However, this changed greatly after Gaelon was sealed away. That seemed to finally give them a reason to become friends because they were the only ones they had left back then. As time passed their bond grew stronger and stronger until they became inseparable friends. The only time they aren't seen together is when Lilith visits the guild, when that happens Hikaru always waits patiently right outside the city. History Gaelon created Hikaru for the sole purpose of being Lilith's best friend and only companion. This means he was genetically engineered to have all the personality traits Lilith would find appealing in a friend and not a single personality trait she wouldn't like in a friend. At first Hikaru didn't pay Lilith any attention, but this changed once Gaelon was sealed away. Once Gaelon was sealed he went with Lilith as she temporarily lived with Samara. Synopsis Equipment *'Ouroboros Ring:' The Ouroboros Ring is the name of the ring that is wrapped around Hikaru's waist. It is unknown whether or not this ring grants Hikaru any abilities, but it seems to have a little bit of magic power inside it and it has shown the Hikaru's flying skill with flying decreases slightly. It is currently unknown whether or not the ring increases his flying ability or he is just used to flying with the weight of the ring. It also seems that he doesn't breathe fire when the ring isn't on him. There is currently no logical explanation for this. Magic and Abilities Telepathy Telepathy is a type of Caster Magic that allows Hikaru to connect his mind with the mind of another. This gives him a large variety of abilities aside from the basic ability to communicate to others with his thoughts. Tumblr mplhm8LUqB1rzkxhio4 400.gif|Hikaru using his fire breathing ability. Tumblr inline nadpm0a6GF1rb6y3t.gif|Hikaru demonstrating his ability to fly Ring Magic Ring Magic is a type of Holder Magic that allows Hikaru to perform different magic, spells, or even gain abilities with the help of a ring. Hikaru has yet to use this magic in combat and some even question whether or not he can use this magic at all. Fire Breathing and Immunity Hikaru has demonstrated the ability to release fire from his mouth by producing fire in his lungs in a flamethrower-like manner. Hikaru has also shown the ability to increase or decrease the heat of these flames on a whim. Hikaru has also shown the ability to be immune to fire and heat. Enhanced Charisma Hikaru was genetically engineered to be Lilith's perfect friend. As such, Gaelon gave him the ability to have a lot more charisma that almost any other living being. This ability allows him to befriend anyone with easily and quickly, even the coldest and most distant of people. Flight Like most demons, Hikaru has the inborn ability to fly. He has shown incredible maneuverability and speed while flying, even greater maneuverability and speed than an Exceed who uses Aera. Similarly to a user of Aera, Hikaru is able to carry objects and people as passengers. Enhanced Speed As a Living Lacrima, Hikaru's speed is a lot faster that most living beings. Lilith suspects that as he grows older his other physical abilities will increase, but for now it is only his speed. Magic Power As a Living Lacrima, Hikaru possesses a tremendous amount of magic power for a living being his size. He has enough magic power to produce a standard magical aura the rivals any normal mage. *Defenser **'Defenser Counter:' Defenser Counter is just as it sounds: a counterattack using the spell known as Defenser. When Hikaru is performing Defenser Counter he kicks the Defenser away from them and toward the opponent. If an opponent runs into it the Defenser will trip them up, leaving them open for a counterattack. If a spell would hit the Defenser, the spell would be reflected right back at the user. *Standard Aura Trivia *Hikaru was inspired by Mieu from Tales of the Abyss. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Artificial Being Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Telepath Category:Ring Magic User